Limones amarillos
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Stuart Pot ha perdido la esperanza en la vida al tener diagnosticado un tumor incurable del cual no tiene recuerdos. Pero ¡Alto! La clínica 88 asegura salvar su vida a cambio de un precio inimaginable. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a la doctora de ojos verdes y afilados labios? ¿un demonio ebrio?
1. Chapter 1

Stuart Pot ha perdido la esperanza en la vida al tener diagnosticado un tumor incurable del cual no tiene recuerdos. Pero ¡Alto! La clínica 88 asegura salvar su vida a cambio de un precio inimaginable. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a la doctora de ojos verdes y afilados labios? ¿un demonio ebrio?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy aquí sentado en la aburrida habitación esperando que un doctor vuelva con sus malas noticias. Mi madre espera la terrible noticia con su típica mirada de ¨Todo-Esta-Bien¨ que pone siempre. Veo como sus dedos bailan nerviosamente, como lombrices luchando contra otras por desenredarse de su molesto swing sin música.

.

.

.

Es solo otra tarde lluviosa de domingo, otra tarde que vengo aquí en busca de una esperanza imposible. Sé que mi madre esta aun esperanzada, sin embargo creo que solo estamos un copo de nieve en medio de la playa.

.

.

.

Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. No tengo nada que hacer en este hospital, solo estoy holgazaneando aquí en lugar de asistir al colegio. El aislamiento no es bueno para mí. La gente viene y va con rostros contentos, furiosos y empapados en lágrimas.

.

.

.

En cuanto el doctor vuelve con el diagnostico, anuncia con ¨sutileza¨ y ¨delicadeza¨ la noticia, mamá rompe en llanto, y el doctor se larga de paseo, sin importarle el cómo ha roto el delicado cristal de esperanza que mantenía de pie a mi madre.

¨Te estoy esperando, pero nunca pasa nada, dudo que esto funcione. ¨

.

.

.

Estoy corriendo por ahí.

Estoy corriendo demasiado rápido.

Estoy corriendo demasiado lejos.

Estoy paseando por el desierto de la alegría. Me gustaría cambiar mi punto de vista, sin embargo, la cruda realidad llego como una bofetada, un cataclismo en mi columna vertebral en forma de patata. Me siento tan solo. Mi única compañía es mi patata, la luna, y mi solitaria sombra de enfermo.

Eh lanzado mi corazón a la esquina de mi caja torácica y eh soltado un millón de palabras silenciosas al aire. Te estoy esperando, esperando alguna señal, un indicio, solo una epifanía, pero nunca pasa nada y dudo que suceda.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que jamás note que esa patata crecía sin parar en mi columna?

Me pregunto, ¿por qué a mí?

.

.

.

Ayer había escuchado la historia de un triste cielo azul y la canción más bonita del mundo, pero hoy ya no tengo el corazón revoloteando por la ventana de mi alma, una bomba de amor cayó en mis oídos, y sin poder evitarlo exploto en mi cerebro. Ella prometió que veríamos un futuro, y todo lo que puedo ver es sólo un limonero amarillo.

Estoy moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, como si buscara una entrada secreta entre aquellos frutos amarillos. Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar, pero no quiero sentarme en el limonero. Estoy girando, girando, girando, girando, girando. Como la tierra sobre su propio eje. Y puedo ver sólo otro limonero amarillo.

¨Nena, pasará cualquier cosa y te asombrarás.¨

Entonces, mis ojos comienzan a ceder al llanto de la desesperación.

¿Por qué en un árbol de limones amarillos hay limones rojos y verdes?

¿Porque un aroma a wisky inunda mis fosas nasales?

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

me han entrado ganas de escribir mucho estas vacaciones :3

asi que ahora tengo muchos fics y mucho por escribir para desahogarme de mis ansias.

ahora estoy con:

El chico sin trucos- Soul Eater

El circulo polar- Happy Tree Friends.

Vendedora de caricias- Soul Eater

Esperenlo!

esto es solo el comienzo de todo un dilema en mi cuenta!

Chao Mon amour!

***Quiero dedicar esta historia a marati2011***

Porque la fantasía también florece en este mundo tan cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuart Pot ha perdido la esperanza en la vida al tener diagnosticado un tumor incurable del cual no tiene recuerdos. Pero ¡Alto! La clínica 88 asegura salvar su vida a cambio de un precio inimaginable. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá a la doctora de ojos afilados y a un demonio ebrio?

**Advertencia: Gorillaz pertenece a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett, la mayoría de los personajes mencionados aquí no son míos. Solo la trama es mía al igual que mi cabeza de pincel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 1: Entre el cielo y el suelo. Luz y limones.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_"El cielo es considerado el lugar donde todos quieren llegar sin prisa, mientras más tarde mejor. 2D gustaba de apodarme la doctora con corazón de mil tizas, asegurando que algún día, robaría una de esas mil tizas. Aquella tiza, sería mi favorita…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Aun no me puedo hacer a la idea de pasarme mis últimos días en una clínica olvidada, donde dejan morir a los enfermos. Mi madre asegura que es lo mejor, me acaricia el dorso de la mano con ternura y dolor. Su expresión al abrazarme ya no es la misma, como si la abrazara con una alambrada de púas de por medio. Me dolía ver como su sonrisa delgada y natural se derretía en su rostro al verme.<p>

A mi primer amor lo conocí al nacer,mi madre. Siempre me hizo ver la vida tan lúcida y tan bella. Ella me enseñó a crecer jugando a contar estrellas cada anochecer. Sin embargo, mi mente de un casi adulto me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Con un último suspiro, la vi salir con su falda rosa y su jersey tejido a mano. Sus ojos hundidos en sus manos sollozaban disimuladamente, mientras que yo seguía aquí inmovilizado en una habitación carente de vida y con olor a medicina. Pronto su aroma a canela tan típico de ella al terminar de cocinar se fue para siempre de esa habitación de perspectiva múltiple.

Pronto, esa pequeña luz que me mantenía esperanzado, desapareció cuando el volante de su Volkswagen amarillo se estrelló contra su cráneo en la carretera de la ciudad. Desde ese maldito y crudo día, jamás la volví a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo, fui trasladado hacia una clínica lejos de ahí. Después del funeral de mi difunta madre, el seguro solo pudo llevarme a una diminuta clínica casi aislada del planeta tierra, no me importaba mucho el cómo sucedieran las cosas para mí en esos instantes. Igual, moriría pronto…

Por un momento, pensé, ¿Y si mi madre no se hubiera ido con sus ojos de almendra obscurecidos por mi infortunio? ¿Seguiría aquí? Por culpa de mis constantes accidentes, ella tenía los ojos opacados como un vidrio rallado.

El automóvil que me conducía a mi muevo destino a tropezones, paro frente a la clínica de extraña forma. Era como si el mar se hubiera mudado al bosque, y unos limoneros amarillos rodeaban el lugar como si de una barrera se tratara. El pequeño edificio de tres pisos, sin embargo, parecían pasteles ovalados que fueron acomodados de forma abstracta, como si los hubieran acomodado sin pensarlo.

El conductor del auto solo volteo a verme con sus ojos saltones de sapo y con su cigarro colgando en su trompa de pato con elefantiasis, solo se limitó a sonreír con sorna y soltar: _¨Bienvenido a la clínica Kong, chico.¨_

Me sorprendí al ver que en el camino había un montón de arena, como la que uno se encuentra en la playa, y el suelo parecía tierra rosa, era como caminar sobre plastilina con diamantina dorada esparcida sobre todo el lugar. Lucia como la maqueta de un niño, solo a un niño se le habría ocurrido poner un edificio tan asimétrico en una playa rosa rodeada por limoneros amarillos en medio del bosque.

¿Qué clase de demente podía estar tranquilo ahí? ¿Acaso estaba hecha de juguete de plomo chino? No me extrañaría morir pronto ahí.

Otro auto salió de ¨Quien-Sabe-Donde¨ y se estaciono donde pudo, era el trabajador social que me tenía en su custodia por mis últimos días, _¨Un chico de 17 años no puede hacerse cargo de una enfermedad como la tuya¨_

Damon Albarn salió del auto y se acercó hacia mí con unos papeles en la mano. Entramos a la clínica y se giró hacia mí como solo un adulto sabe hacer.

-Escucha, Stuart. Desde hoy estarás aquí, en la maletera tengo las pertenencias que elegiste traer de tu hogar. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de dejarte, pero en cuanto alguien diga tu nombre, debes ir.

Me hizo observarlo a los ojos para solo contestar con un ¨O.K¨ que solo nuestros ojos pudieron ver. Una de las cosas que me agradaban de Albarn, eran que me miraba a mis ojos, sin miedo. Usualmente, la gente evitaba ver mis ojos o mi extraño color de cabello, como si el cabello de distinto color o i mirada los perturbara.

Permanecí sentado en la sala de espera, con la mirada agachada, esperando una señal para moverme de mi posición, como si pudiera volverme invisible con solo no mover ni un musculo. Mi súper disfraz de camaleón, el camuflaje perfecto.

_"__Stuart Harold Pot, ¿Hay __algún __Stuart Harold Pot?"_

Por poco, caigo de bruces contra el suelo al escuchar mi molesto apellido en las bocinas de la clínica. No importaba que solo unas siete u ocho personas hubieran escuchado mi apellido, me sentía tan avergonzado como si me hubieran bajado los pantalones.

Entre con rapidez a la sala donde la bocina indicaba, en letras grandes, se podía leer los números cuarentainueve y abajo, en letras latinas y japonesas se leía el nombre: Miho Noodle Hatori.

-Pasa…

La extraña voz de sensación suave me invito a entrar, por alguna razón sonaba como si las palabras se resbalaran por las puertas.

Pero al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una mujer de figura diminuta, ¿Cómo es que yo, de 17 años recién cumplidos hace un mes, pudiera ser incluso una cabeza y media más grande que una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años? La amorfa información adquirida cobro forma en mi cabeza al recolectar sus rasgos y su nombre en una hipótesis: Las japonesas son pequeñas.

Su rostro lo indicaba todo, la figura diminuta de su cuerpo era apenas apreciable bajo la inmensa bata blanca, contrastaban con su cabello de camuflaje de noche. Su rostro es un ovalo perfecto y sus ojos verdes tenían una figura almendrada, era raro ver unos ojos verdes y rasgados.

_¨Un limonero amarillo¨_

El cuestionario comenzó, mientras que yo respondía preguntas, ella se aseguraba de que no mintiera con mis documentos en sus manitas de niña contorsionista que jugaban con un bolígrafo azul.

Nombre: Stuart Harold Pot

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 17 años

Tipo de sangre: A+

Peso/Talla:

Estatura: 1.78

-…

-Por lo que noto, sufres de constantes migrañas. ¿Te gustan los analgésicos?- Pregunto ella cruzando las piernas, eran tan largas que parecían enredaderas en la silla. Sus botas no coincidían con los típicos zapatos blancos que usaba el resto del personal.

-¡Y el grafiti y la melódica!

-Pasaste ocho meses en estado vegetal.

-Un Astra Vauxhall choco contra la tienda de pianos del Emporium del Tío Norm.

-¿Un robo?

-Un accidente.

-Y por culpa del accidente tus ojos están llenos de sangre.

-Sí, algo así…

El tema de mis ojos no era mi tema favorito, pero esa mujer de ojos rasgados los observaba con detenimiento, no con miedo como los demás, ni sin emoción alguna como Albarn. Parecía como si mis ojos fueran lo más fascinante de la sala.

-Como dos agujeros negros.

-¿Agujeros negros? Es la primera vez que alguien menciona algo así de mis ojos.

-Es porque es la primera vez que eh visto unos así.

-¿Negros y sin fondo?

-Más bien Profundos y desconocidos.

Su rostro ovalado no se inmuto en absoluto, solo me observo un segundo más con aquella extraña fascinación y su atención volvió a las hojas.

-Bien, Stu, tu habitación será la numero 42…- dijo con sus mechones sobre su naricilla de pájaro.

Se levantó de su asiento con su brillante mirada alimonada y sus labios afilados ligeramente entreabiertos.

-Yo seré quien se encargue de ti en tu estancia aquí, puedes decirme Noodle, soy la psicóloga de la clínica.

-Puedes decirme 2D.

-Mhm… interesante apodo.

Caminamos hasta lo que sería mi lecho de muerte.

-Me he dado cuenta de que eres asiática.

-Japonesa, para ser exactos.

-Ustedes tienen curiosas creencias y supersticiones raras.

-si… puede ser.

Cuando Noodle termino de ponerme un catéter en el brazo se despidió de mí de la forma más extraña del mundo.

-Sabes…- comenzó diciendo con una afilada mirada verde. –El número 42 se pronuncia como ¨Shi¨ ¨Ni¨

Por un segundo, no entendí el extraño mensaje de su sueve voz, pero sus palabras se arrastraron al empezar a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Un suave susurro, el mas pequeño que nunca escuche.

¨Muerte¨ ¨Dolorosa¨

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola chiquillos!<p>

Ahora no puedo escribir mucho, pero les dejo este nuevo capítulo!

Mereceré un Review?

Chao, mon amour!


End file.
